


What A Night

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Jersey Boys (2014), Jersey Boys international tour
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Other, 无CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch





	What A Night

Frankie说他那晚没有去找Tommy。这不假，但也不全是真的。  
他确实没有走进那屋。但他几乎整晚都跟个二傻子一样站在楼道里，正对着325的门牌，听隔墙姑娘们的尖叫和男人们起哄的声音。  
楼道里充满了刺鼻的青柠味清新剂的气味，Frankie深吸一口气，在最后终于寻到了几丝清新剂没能完全掩盖住的霉味。再高级的旅店也会有那么一股发霉的味道，不仅仅是因为潮湿才有的零星几个霉点，而是腐败到了骨子里，把柜子拆开才能看见隔板里成片成片的霉。这就是酒店难以摆脱的本质，而Frankie对它们再熟悉不过，不论是发霉的味道，还是难以摆脱的本质。  
他低头看向脚下踩着的厚地毯，这又是一个高级酒店才会有的玩意。乐队散了之后，他就很少住高级酒店。高级酒店、豪车、有翘屁股小妞的派对， 这些是Tommy热衷的派头，自从他开始打Frank Valli的招牌之后，他就只剩下独自一人窝在各州的汽车旅店的戏份了，“肥皂越来越小，看都看不清楚，要怎么用这玩意洗手？”他总是想起来Nick的这句抱怨。虽然听起来又矫情，又不讲理，却是句大实话。Frankie发现，不但肥皂越来越小，夜也越来越慢长，长到让人熬不过它。  
他用力踩下去，让整个鞋尖都迈进了地毯里。等到他抬起脚，那些短粗的毛线都还保持着被踩扁的德行，他就死命盯着它们，看它们一根根，以一种几乎看不变化的缓慢的速度，静悄悄地立起来。  
在几个洗不干净手，睡也睡不着的夜晚，他会突然想起来一些鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎小事。虽然都是些无足轻重的屁事，他甚至都不知道自己是什么时候记下的，但画面却清晰到让Frankie感觉自己正在看一部专门讲述他们的电影。  
电影也许就叫做《泽西男孩》。  
这是他难以摆脱的本质，大家都清楚。  
旧作派、重感情……这些说白了，无非就是因为在泽西那个破地方，只能拉帮结派，团伙作案，如此才有产生了一些不得不遵守的规矩。而这些在破烂里诞生的最基本的义气，却一个不落，全都根深蒂固地种在了Frankie心里。  
它美妙也就美妙在这儿了，不是吗？  
有趣的是，Frankie只有在那几个特定的夜晚才能想起来之前的屁事，其他时候都不行，就像是他现在拼命地回忆，自己当时都想起来哪些事情了，但什么都没有，他只记得自己当时记得很清楚某件事，但具体记起来的都是什么？他一点印象也没有。  
Frankie又听见了一阵姑娘们尖锐的叫声，他抬起头，只看到325的门牌。黄铜色的底板，加粗的黑色数字，字体死板得很难看。  
音乐、啤酒、香槟、彩色气球……  
他不走脑子都能猜出来屋里会是个什么德行。  
Tommy会一个人占据整条长沙发，因为他就是这么混蛋。他不但会把脚翘在茶几上，还会把胳膊伸出去，搭在沙发背上，这样整个沙发上就只够坐他一个人，最后再勉强塞下两个依偎在他怀里的女孩儿。他总喜欢一边搂一个，左拥右抱，亲亲这个，又摸摸那个。而Tommy的那些女孩儿们竟然也都傻兮兮地觉得他是真心只喜欢她一个，就好像压根没听见这流氓一转脸就把一模一样的情话说给另一位听。  
但Frankie能多说什么呢？Tommy就是有这个能耐。  
他突然想起来有那么个晚上，还是在Nick赖着Bob的时候了，他俩不知道跑哪儿去了，等Frankie缓过神来的时候，客厅里就只剩下Tommy和他那晚的姑娘了。他不知道是怎么就靠着沙发腿坐在了地上，脚揣在茶几上。他卡在了沙发和茶几中间一个巴掌大的地方。Frankie挣扎着想要站起来，却掰不过来腿，压根撑不住自己。他连站都没站起来，只能算是在原地扭了几下，然后就彻底放弃了。  
Frankie记得，他当时干脆向后仰了过去，靠着一个沙发靠垫，转过头，他这才注意到Tommy正在和一个姑娘接吻。他和Tommy脸对着脸，只能看见姑娘的背影。  
Tommy皱着眉。谁会在接吻的时候皱眉？而他确实皱着眉，眼睛死死地紧闭着，同时还稍稍抬起了头，从Frankie的角度看过去，他正对着Tommy的鼻尖。  
Frankie眨眨眼睛，他喝得太多，又太困，实在看不清楚什么，可他却错不开眼睛。  
对着Frankie的姑娘原本是坐在Tommy身边，规规矩矩的，两人中间隔了一个靠垫的距离。她现在却整个上半个身子都向前倾过去，她贴着Tommy，胸脯一定都压在Tommy身上了，她又被Tommy强掰着仰起头，从而不得不后背弯成了一条紧绷的弧线，Frankie看着都觉得这姿势真是不舒服极了。  
但Tommy倒是不费劲，他叉着腿，另一只手扶着姑娘的脖子，另一只手捏着姑娘的下巴亲她。他随着性子，亲得很潦草。他连着几次张开嘴，让姑娘把舌头塞进他嘴里，却在下一秒就把她推出去了。他咬她的嘴唇，甚至叼着她的嘴唇向外拉扯，直到姑娘吃痛的哼哼，他这才松嘴。  
Frankie不知道Tommy是什么时候睁开眼睛的。他只知道，他盯着Tommy看了很久才意识到Tommy也正不错眼珠地看自己。Tommy的眼睛是热巧克力的颜色，比百利甜的棕色还要再深一些，却总是带着一股子直冲的，不加掩饰的挑衅，就好像他就是高你一等，教育你是天经地义的事情， 他这个德行也许在一些昏了头的小姑娘身上有致命的吸引力，但等到任何人跟他混熟了，就只想抽死他。可这么多年了，Frankie也知道，Tommy这种特别欠揍，非要和你较劲的情绪来得快，去得更快，就好像是个烦死人的小虫子，越轰越轰不走，但要是不理它，可能过不了多久，它自己就飞走了。这不，Tommy的眼神很快就柔和下去了。  
这就像是……像是那种背阴的树林子。多数的时候，你讨厌走进去，但它却是必经之路。你只能硬着头皮踩进那片棕黑色 ，带着泥，不论是哪个季节都满地落叶，潮湿的土地里。周围都凉飕飕的，阴冷得直逼骨头，你抬起头，只能看见一堆树杈子挡在头顶，毫无美感，相反，横七竖八的枝子把天分割得七零八落，压迫得让人反胃。你迫不得已，每天都必须在这个林子里绕圈子，突然有一天，你停下了脚步，再一次抬起头，看见枯树枝子上有了几片绿叶子。林子还是背阴的，地上还都是就要烂了的腐败物，散发着那股若有若无的霉味，甚至连那几片叶子都是卷边的，弱得让人觉得它们活不下去。可就算是这样，你依旧很突然地感慨：“这也没那么难熬。”  
后来发生什么了？  
后来他记得Tommy突然就站起来了，他身上的姑娘被吓得喊出了声，从Tommy身上翻到了沙发上，而Tommy呢，连看都没看人家，反倒是朝着Frankie弯下腰，然后抬手扇了他后脑勺一巴掌。  
这就是Tommy，混蛋一个，还能奢求啥啊？  
该死的，他真的很想再见一面Tommy，胡扯些有的没的。他想要喝得醉醺醺地，看Tommy和Nick打些被酒精泡软了的拳脚。那真的很有趣，虽然他需要给Bob解释到底为什么好笑，而Bob怎么都不明白。那个环节挺无聊的，但如果Tommy和Nick再一起犯浑，转过去欺负Bob，那他们还能再傻呵呵地乐上一阵子。  
而他要做的，就只是敲一敲那扇天煞的，该死的，用了成吨清新剂还压不住霉味的酒店的325屋的房门。  
但他做不到。  
他举起手，又放下。  
他握住门把手，又送开。  
他就是该死的做不到。  
但明显，其他人做得到。他刚犹犹豫豫地把手缩回来，门就被径直从里面拉开了，Frankie抬眼，看见Tommy倚在门框。  
“宝贝儿，你是要进来，还是在这儿腻歪一晚上？”  
Frankie有时候真心实意地想让Tommy栽一回，栽得彻彻底底得，他恶毒地想要他头破血流，因为他知道他可以再把他捞上来。看看Tommy现在，说话还是那个嘟嘟囔囔的痞子样。  
Frankie从头到脚扫了Tommy一眼，然后耸了耸肩，啥也没说。Tommy也就摆摆手，Frankie向他点点头，转身走了。  
你瞧，这就是为什么Frankie那话不全是对的。  
   
Tommy转了个身，顺手把门带上了，他没摔门，只是很轻巧地拨了一下，发出的声响却在空荡荡的楼道里横冲直闯了好一阵。  
但相对于屋里，这点动静引不起谁的主意。男孩、女孩挤在一起，他们一只手端着酒杯，另一只手托着一片披萨，同时还在蹭着对方跳舞。Tommy从他们中间钻过去，有姑娘抓着他的胳膊，他就笑嘻嘻地抓回去，但也没别的了。他磨磨蹭蹭地走到DJ台前，伸手把音量的滑键扒拉到了一边。瞬间，什么动静都没了，人群安静了一秒，紧接着就有人开始抱怨。DJ这才注意到他，他看着Tommy撇了撇嘴，然后又径直把音量调到了最大，DJ吓得直接把耳机摔在了身后的椅子上，他难以置信地瞪向Tommy，人群却因为强劲的鼓点发出一阵欢呼。Tommy转过身，不紧不慢地朝着相互调情的孩子们鞠了一躬，也没搭理DJ，走向了卧室。  
卧室和客厅之间有一个狭小的走廊，正对着卫生间有一个矮柜，Tommy就是要到那儿去，Nick和Bob一个靠着墙，一个撑着矮柜，都躲在这个走廊里了。  
Nick转过身，Tommy就顺势摆出进攻的姿态，他曲腿弯腰，手抬到胸前，等着Nick把酒放在矮柜上，抽了一半的卷烟架在酒杯边儿上。他半蹲下去，掌心朝外，装作是个目标靶。  
Tommy象征性地打了两拳，然后突然向前一步，伸手拍了拍Nick的脸蛋儿。  
“你在维加斯净囤膘呢，糟老头子？”Nick说着像是轰苍蝇一样，把Tommy推到了Bob身边儿，Tommy作势要踹Nick，Nick赶忙把剩下的大半根卷烟塞进了Tommy嘴里，但还是没挡住他叼着烟也要含糊不清地嚷嚷：  
“我操你大爷的！”  
Bob在他身后叹了口气，“Frankie还来不来？”他问Tommy。Tommy朝着Nick撇了撇嘴，把烟递回去，“我们的小天才还是满心满意地全都是Frankie，嗯？”  
Nick哼哼着笑了一声，Tommy转过身，靠在矮柜上，踹了一脚对面雪白的墙，留下一个模模糊糊的脏印子。  
“他会过来的，你急个屁啊？”  
但这就是最后了，谁都明白。

END


End file.
